A Box Of Nightmare's
by Band Tash LGBT
Summary: When four friends set out on a Spring break road trip, and find themselves going in circles, they end up at an old house with a brutal history. And out of curiousness they begin to explore the house and when they do they find a box. A box that will make their worst nightmares a reality! #OUATAU
1. Chapter 1

**I know I start a lot of fan fic's but it is all depending on my muse at the time on what I write. I go back to all of them, reread and continue on depending on my mood that day.**

The year was 1818. A teenager named Henry Mills was writing on a piece of parchment. His hands shook as he wrote, making the note almost unreadable. He was muttering things that didn't make any sense as he wrote. Blood all over his clothing, some on his head but none of which was his. He wiped it quickly from his head and continued to write. He was slow but the wording had to at least make sense to the next person who would see it. When he was done, he grabbed a hammer and walked over to a box that began to shake back and forth. "Henry." A dark voice came from within it.

The cross he had placed on top of it fell to the floor with a great clank. Henry bent and quickly picked it up as he shook his head. He hammered the cross to the box and then the note. "No." He said. "I will not let you harm anyone else."

Henry turned to leave the basement in which he stood. Making his way up the stairs as the box was now quiet. The note on top of it reading, _"Do not remove the cross from this box for if you do, and it opens up all your nightmare's will come after you."_

 ** _Present Day_**

Killian, Emma, Regina and Robin were four friend's that were road tripping together. They were in their last year of University and wanted to do something fun for once before graduating. They had no idea where they were going. They just wanted to take in the country view's and then drive in to Twon at night to find a hotel. Killian drove along with Emma in the passenger seat as she gently blew bubbles from her jar. Regina and Robin in the back and the Jeep top down, so enjoying the wind through their hair. Robin looked towards Regina as he put a single finger on her leg and she jumped. "What are you doing?" Regina asked, her tone laced in confusion.

"Did you know that you can catch anyone's attention by simply poking them in a nerve?" Robin asked as Regina tilted her head, "Common knowledge but I bet you didn't know there was a nerve in that part of your leg."

"If you wanted my attention, Robin, you could've gotten it another way." Regina said as Robin gave her a smile, "Like by, saying my name for example?"

"It is a beautiful name." Robin said in a very bad attempt to flirt.

Regina laughed which made Robin laugh a bit, although he did turn a crimson red from embarrassment. Once they had both stopped laughing, they looked at each other. Getting lost in one another's eye's. That was until, Robin shifted his gaze and looked towards Emma, who had her hand on the seat in front of them and her chin on the back of her hand, smirking. "Something you want?" Robin asked her, as Regina now looked towards her too.

"I am just wondering when you two are going to give it up already, and screw." Emma said as Regina's jaw dropped. "What?" Emma continued as she sat up straight now and looked at Regina, "You two are always flirting."

Killian was laughing from the driver's seat before taking a quick glance back at Robin and winked and then turned his attention back to the road again. "What I want to know.." Killian said, "Is when you and Regina are going to explore. You know... Girl on girl stuff."

"Too late." Emma said and now Robin and Killian's jaw dropped open and their eye's wide with disbelief. Regina, on the other hand, put her hands over her face as she filled up with embarrassment. "It was first year and we both-"

"Okay, just stop talking!" Regina exclaimed as she brought her hands forward.

"Oh no, please." Killian said with a chuckle, "I need details. I haven't got the best imagination in the world."

"Please." Robin said, "By this time, your imagination already has them unclothed in the bed together."

"Get out of my head!" Killian demanded as Robin laughed.

They drove along a long country road that seemed to be leading them nowhere's. In fact, they drove for about an hour before realizing that they were only going in circle's as Killian pulled off to the side. "Why is the GPS taking us in circles?" Killian asked as he looked at Emma as she shrugged, "I have only seen one house in the past hour and no one is living in it."

"That creepy house?" Robin asked as he looked at the skies that were turning dark, "I hate to say it, but that creepy house may be our only place to go for the night."

"I am not sleeping in an old abandoned house with rats and bugs and..." Regina said but was cute off by Emma.

"Ghost's." Emma said.

Killian looked at Robin and then to Emma as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We have no other choice." Killian said, "Unless you want the four of us to sleep in the Jeep and have someone capture one of us in the middle of the night?"

"I don't wanna do that either!" Emma exclaimed.

"Then creepy house it is." Killian said as he started up the car again and drove off.

They drove for about twenty minutes before the creepy old house came in to their view again. Killian sped up a bit and once he was close enough, he pulled in to the driveway. The four of them got out of the car, Robin going in to the back to grab bags. They could use those to make pillows out of and possible blanket's. The sun was almost set as they walked along and inside of the house. Robin went in first to look around and make sure there was no loose boards as he walked.

Robin walked along what looked like was the kitchen at one point. A counter along the wall that hadn't been used in centuries. Killian took a look around as well and then looked towards the ceiling as a small smile crept up on his lips. "I know what this place was." Killian said.

"Come again?" Robin asked, as he continued to watch his footing as he made it in to the living room. Old mattresses on the floor, and lantern's making it clear that they weren't the first people here, but hoped that these people would not be coming back tonight.

"This place." Killian said, "There was a teenage boy who lived here and killed all his family. He was insane. Blamed it all on a box."

"A box?" Emma asked as she chuckled a bit. Not because it was funny exactly, more because she thought he must have truly been insane to believe such a thing.

"A box." Killian repeated, "Before they could execute him however, he hung himself. Up there."

As he spoke, everyone stopped and looked at the ceiling. Robin swallowed. "Let's continue, shall we?" Robin asked as he set down the stuff to the floor.

They all walked in to the living room and sat down, as Killian grabbed the lantern's and lit them up. Regina leaned against the wall deep in thought before looking at Killian. "Tell me more about this... box." She said as Killian smirked, happy someone was interested in his stories.

Killian loved history, especially history that had a dark story to it, and this was one of the darkest stories he had ever heard. Emma and Robin, on the other hand, grumbled. "For the record, Regina is now my favorite." Killian said as he looked to Emma and then Robin, letting his focus fall to Regina and his eye's turn more serious as he started the story. "It was back in 1818." Killian said, "The teenage boy's name was Henry Mills..."

"Mills?" Emma asked with a chuckle as she looked at Regina, "Any relation?"

Now, they were all convinced Killian was only trying to scare them but Regina wanted to hear the story regardless so she shushed Emma and motioned for Killian to continue. "Thank you." Killian said to Regina before continuing on, "Anyways, his family wasn't only murdered. They were brutally murdered. When the Town's people came in to check it out, his father was missing his head and laying in the closet. His mother was in ten different part's and his little sister? Well, they never found any of her part's. Just the blood that painted the walls and floor's."

"So," Robin said as he scratched his chin, "Where was the father's head?"

Killian shook his head. "They never found it." He said.

"Great story." Emma mumbled as she rolled her eye's, "I love how you can take any situation and make it..."

Emma was cut short by a loud thud in the basement. All four of them turned their head's towards the door that was ajar and swung gently against the breeze. "So," Regina said as she swallowed hard, "Where is this box suppose to be?"

"In the basement." Killian responded.

"Should we go check it out?" Robin asked as Regina and Emma both went wide eyed and shook their heads.

"After you." Killian said, as another thud sounded from down in the basement, twice as loud as the first.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin slowly went to the door that was ajar. He put his hand out and stopped it from blowing against the breeze. Regina quickly stood and walked over to Robin placing a hand on his arm and giving it a gentle pull. "You don't have to prove anything." Regina said as Robin now looked towards her, "You wanna do it? We can do it. There is a mattress there."

Robin cocked a single brow in Regina's direction and then chuckled softly. "One, I am not doing it on an old, dirty mattress that probably had about a dozen teenagers doing it on it in the past week, and two, if I am going to do anything with you it's not going to be because you are trying to stop me from going down in to the creepy basement." Robin said as he looked down the steps. The loud thud echoed throughout the house again and Robin turned his attention back to Regina again, "Wanna come with me?"

Regina's attention was down the stairs until she heard Robin's question and now the brunette looked at him. Fear evident in her chocolate brown orbs. "I don't want to go down there." She spoke barely above a whisper, because that was all her voice would allow her to do.

Both Regina and Robin looked towards the stairs again. Killian rolled his eyes and stood up. He made his way over to where the two stood and gave them both a small knock on the head. "Since you two are too afraid to go down there, I guess it is up to me." Killian said as he took out his phone and put the flashlight on, "Oh and news for the ladies, there is no WiFi," Emma and Regina rolled their eyes at Killian, "And no reception. So no data either."

Killian crept down the steps with the flashlight. Raising his hand up and moving some cobwebs to the side. Robin huffed before starting down as well. "What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"I can't let him go down there by himself." Robin responded, "We will be back."

Robin crept down behind Killian who coughed up ahead of him. "This basement hasn't been visited since vacated, I can almost guarantee that." Killian said as his nose scrunched up.

Once the two had reached the bottom, most of what they saw was inches of dust on top of everything. "What do you see?" Regina called down.

"Dust." Robin called back up, "And lots of it."

Regina gathered up her courage and went to step in to the basement but Emma stood quickly from her spot. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Down there with them." Regina replied.

"You are not leaving me alone up here." Emma said as she followed Regina.

Regina brought her own flashlight up on her phone as the two girls went down the stairs arm in arm. "Do you think any of these boxes are filled with money or something worth money?" Killian asked with a grin as he looked towards Robin.

Regina and Emma had made it to the bottom just as Robin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." Robin replied.

"We need to rip them all open and see!" Killian exclaimed.

"What about your story?" Regina asked, "One of these boxes isn't supposed to be open."

"It's just a story." Killian replied, "The guy was obviously nuts. Now lets rip these babies open!"

Killian opened one of the boxes and screamed out as he fell. Emma, Regina and Robin looked over quickly. Regina's flashlight on the box which a rat ran out of, making angry little sounds. Emma and Regina jumped back with a small scream of their own until the thing was out of sight. Robin walked over and held out his hand for Killian. Killian took it and pulled himself up with Robin's help. "And that was probably what we were hearing." Robin said, "Can we go now?"

"I agree with Robin." Regina said.

Emma looked towards another box sitting there. A cross nailed down to the wood of it and a note beside it. Emma walked over and took of the note. She read it and then chuckled softly. "Well, I think I found your haunted box." Emma said.

"Best to leave it be. Don't want to disrespect history." Killian said.

Clearly Killian had become suddenly afraid of the dank basement. Mostly because that rat had come out of no where but also because a sudden eerie feeling filled his bones. Regina and Robin clearly had felt it as well as they both agreed with Killian. "Oh come on." Emma said, "You said it yourself, Killian. It is just a story and that kid was obviously insane."

"But out of respect for him." Killian said as he watched Emma pick up an old crowbar from the floor.

"Respect for him?" Emma asked with a scoff, "Like he respected his family and killed them all?"

Emma put the crowbar between the box and the box cover. "Emma don't!" Regina exclaimed but it was too late.

Emma cracked open the box. Nothing happened. All was quiet. Emma turned around with a cocky grin on her lips. "See." Emma said, "Just a story."

Before anyone could sigh a sigh of relief, some type of force lifted Emma from the ground and quickly ensnared her in to the box. "Emma!" Killian exclaimed as he ran over and looked in to the box. He turned to look at Robin and Regina. "She's not there." He said, his voice panicked.

Regina and Robin had a look of fear in their eyes and they weren't looking at Killian but past him. This made Killian extremely nervous. He didn't want to turn at all but he slowly did. Before he could get a good look at the demon in front of him, it lifted him up as well and placed him in to the box. Robin turned and pushed Regina along. "Run! Go!" Robin exclaimed.

Both Regina and Robin ran up the stairs, Regina losing her phone along the way. Once to the top the door slammed shut in Regina's face. Regina pushed on the wood hoping it would open or crack underneath her weight. "How is this not opening?!" Regina exclaimed.

Robin looked in back of him as he heard a noise from behind him. "Regina." Robin said, "I think it's too late."

Regina quickly turned around and saw the demon crawling up over Robin. It's teeth bared, as if it were hungry. And after two hundred years it probably was. The demon lifted Robin up and jumped down to the floor underneath. "Robin!" Regina screamed out as she made her way down the stairs.

"Get the top back on!" Robin exclaimed as the demon threw him in next.

Regina was near in panic mode. All her friends gone within the box and she had no idea if they were dead or alive or what was going on. The demon slowly turned and looked at Regina which brought her out of her current panic. She needed to get past this thing and put the lid back on. She didn't know if it would work with the demon on the outside but she needed to try. If anything, she wouldn't be going in to that box. Regina moved to the side and went for the box cover only to be swatted back by the demon's strong hand. Regina flew about twenty feet before colliding with the cement wall and down to the floor on her side. The wind was knocked from her lungs and before she even had the chance to think, the demon snatched her up in to those strong hands and threw her in to the box.

Regina fell for what seemed the longest time before finally reaching the bottom. It didn't kill her but it sure knocked the wind out of her for a second time. Regina felt a hand on her arm and at first she fought against it, until she realized it was Robin helping her up. Regina used his help to rise to her feet, seeing that Killian and Emma were right there as well. And when she looked beyond them she saw nothing but darkness. The only light was on them. "Where the hell are we?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea." Emma replied, "But something tells me we are going to find out."


End file.
